


Zero and Infinity

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Origin Story, Angels, Anime, Biblical Reinterpretation, Character Study, Companion Piece, Creation Myth, Crossover, Despair, Evolution, Existentialism, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Gods, Nihilism, Other, Parallel Universes, Pre-Apocalypse, Religious Content, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Unconsciousness, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A character study of Darkness.





	Zero and Infinity

Zero and Infinity

Author’s Note: A companion piece to my _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s_ fic “Limit: Over” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16621400>), following that fic’s alternate version of history, where Z-one is actually Yusei. Set during episode 177 and episode 178. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

A character study of Darkness.

* * *

What lies between zero and infinity…That is Darkness.

A black, measureless ocean, where the troubled rest in peace as one. A single consciousness expressing neither hope nor despair, released from the pain of individuality. No sufferance of humanity’s ills. No ennui confronting helplessness. No belief. Total eclipse of the self.

When God made the universe, there was light and dark. The Just Darkness, the Lord’s arm of creation, spread much life throughout the cosmos. Yet what Gentleness built, the Light of Destruction destroyed.

Neo Space was not the only interstitial battleground for this war.

They would come to Darkness. This was law. The way of things. Their greed and violence would evolve them, and carry them closer to mine realm.

Z-one was watching. Our mirror image, whose tampering with the timeline spawned me. Before Z-one, a Father-Above-All presided. Then Z-one interfered, and heaven and earth became His work, as though it had always been. And under Sephylon’s flip side, I took root. I, Sabatiel, the first angel exiled because He saw I personified the future He failed to correct. A seed growing His worst fear. Brambles tightening the noose.

“Be reborn! Mine eye, Darkness Eye!”

Fudo Yusei. This eye once belonged to you. You sacrificed it to supplant God, and gave me its wisdom.

He sends this outsider to stall me, as he stalled the second Other Truth, the Light of Destruction. This foreign body, Yuki Judai, composed of two souls. Z-one produced a worthy champion. But while Yuki Judai can fight the tide of nihility, the rest of mankind cannot.

Fujiwara Yusuke’s blood ritual. Tenjoin Fubuki, whenever he donned the mask. Yuki Judai himself, when he acquired the Philosopher’s Stone, mine sight reflected therein. Multitudes misused the origin of this world, Duel Monsters, for their benefit. Granting me power.

Forget thine existence. Thy memories. Thine irreplaceable bonds. Thou’st experienced the unknown. Thou cannot win.

Now sleep and accept mine neosphere.

“I am Darkness. The Other Truth. The Other World itself.”


End file.
